Bathroom wars Sohma Style!
by Yumi Okundai
Summary: Kyo gets sassy about a used bathroom, while Tohru happens to see a towel-less Kyo...


Disclaimer: Kay, I don't own any of this junk, I just write it! Not that it's junk, I just like calling it that. Well, just a warning, and, ah, I hope you like the story! Please leave lots of feedback. Thankies! and no flames please! Bye!

"Come on, get UP!" yelled Shigure as he woke up Kyo. Kyo started moaning and rolled over in his bed. He suddenly fell off of the side of it. "Wha-wha-what?" yawned Kyo as he stretched in a catlike (Go figure) way. "Finally You're up! That took me about the amount of time it takes for YUKI to wake up!" said Shigure as he stood up. "Now go take a shower and brush your teeth, and please, use LOTS of soap. YOU REEK. And don't forget that one of the bathrooms are broken."

Kyo slumped into the hall with nothing but a towel on. He rubbed his eyes and right in front of him was… Tohru! He grabbed his towel and pulled it down, making sure that it covered EVERYTHING, if you get the picture. Tohru stood there frozen for a few moments, and then slipped away with a strange look on her face.It, at this point, was crimson red. (She looked like she had just seen a ghost.)

Kyo walked down the hall, paralyzed with embarrassment. He then arrived at the bathroom. He grabbed the handle of the door and twisted it. And then, all at once, he began dancing and singing the song "Twist and Shout". Suddenly, he realized Tohru was, once again behind him… And that in his insane little mambo outbreak, his towel fell off…

Luckily, Tohru did not see the frontal areas of Kyo, therefore she did not suffer MUCH psychological damage… She stood there, frozen, and then closed her eyes. Kyo could have sworn he heard her whimpering slightly. Tohru shuddered and then collapsed on the floor. Kyo tied his towel nice and firmly around his waist and carried Tohru to her bed.

Unluckily, in his stupidity, he transformed into a cat while doing this, and ended up getting squashed by Tohru's body. He wriggled himself free and ran over to Shigure. He explained what happened to Tohru, and then went on his way to the bathroom. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open! (He had transformed back, because Shigure is slow on the uptake.) He jiggled the handle furiously and started banging on the door.

"Who's there?" yelled a voice in the bathroom.

"The damn tooth fairy, who do you think?" yelled Kyo madly as he proceeded on jiggling the handle once more.

"Well, you can't come in." said the voice calmly from the bathroom.

"Listen, who the hell is in there, dammit?" yelled Kyo as he started scratching at the door most menacingly. (About as menacingly as a cute fluffy kitten.)

"It's Yuki, and I will be a bit. I still have to brush my teeth and shower." said Yuki.

"You just don't seem to get it!" yelled Kyo. "I. HAVE. TO. PEE." yelled Kyo furiously. He was now so mad he was gnawing at the door.

"Well…Then go outside in the bushes. But not the one close to the tree, because Shigure uses it." said Yuki, not trying to hide his laughter.

Kyo ceased hitting the door. Suddenly, he was banging the door so many times and so hard that he was heard by Shigure, who was on the other side of the house.

"What's all of this?" said Shigure as he came up to Kyo. "Why are you banging on the door so hard?" There was a silence.

"I have to pee. Very very badly. And I have to get ready for school. The other bathroom is broken. And this RAT here is just taking his precious little time." said Kyo coolly as he turned dark red, his temperature rising.

So, have you got some sort of a GREAT solution?'' asked Kyo madly.

You can go outside… The ones closest to the trees are particularly good…'' replied Shigure as he went to the other bathroom. He then came out with a bucket, soap, a rag, and toilet paper.

"Go on, outside with you! Use the hose to fill the bucket!" said Shigure happily as he hauled the great pile of stuff over to Kyo.

At that moment, Kyo got so furiously angry, he actually transformed!

"I didn't know that was possible…" muttered Shigure .

"Oh well… High school girls, high school girls…" He trudged off to the living room where he curled up with a book and started reading.

After about twenty minutes or so, Yuki emerged out of the bathroom.

"I'm doooooone!" he sang happily.

"It feels so good to take a-" he was interrupted by the fact that a cat (kyo) had jumped onto his face and was now scratching him ferociously. Hissing and spitting, the cat jumped off of Yuki and ran into the bathroom. The door was suddenly slammed shut so hard that it knocked Yuki from the ground.

Kyo transformed back into a human and turned on the water. The warm water was trickling down his body. Suddenly, it got cold… Really cold. So cold, he yelled "YUUUUUKIIIII!" and sprinted out of the shower butt-naked over to Yuki's room. Suddenly realizing that he was probably on his way to school, he ran out there and… The street was filled with his classmates. As Yuki turned around, the whole street filled up with laughter as Kyo stood in front of Yuki butt-naked, breathing heavily.

Needless to say, he didn't ever use that bathroom again. Or, did he? (That would explain the large amount of clogging…)


End file.
